


A Chance At Love

by amethyst_crystal, crazy_love_diamond



Category: Sakigake!! Otokojuku, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 北斗の拳 | Hokuto no Ken | Fist of the North Star
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Kujo Jotaro, Dominance, Engagement, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mages, Marriage, Masochism, Masturbation, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pixies, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Reverse Harem, Ritual Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, S&M Undertones, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_crystal/pseuds/amethyst_crystal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_love_diamond/pseuds/crazy_love_diamond
Summary: The Royal Joestar family has reigned peacefully over the pixie kingdom for nearly a century until now. Jotaro Kujo the heir to the kingdom "the Prince of pixies" was cursed at birth by an evil vampiric sorcerer DIO Brando. But thanks to the medical magic of his caretaker Dr. Gyro Zeppeli he survived.However since his eighteenth birthday Jotaro's condition worsened and in order to live Jotaro must become a "bride" to be courted by wealthy and powerful men.Meanwhile a prisoner with a Joestar birthmark who calls himself "Johnny" has arrived at the castle and along with him the ominous "Black Phantom Knight". Who is he? And what is his connection to the Joestar family?
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro, Funny Valentine/Gyro Zeppeli, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Nijimura Okuyasu, Jean Pierre Polnareff/Mohammed Abdul, Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Various others/Kujo Jotaro, Wekapipo/Magenta Magenta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first time writing a fantasy based AU. Hope you guys enjoy :)

It was a typical morning for Jotaro Kujo. The sun shining through his window, the birds were chirping outside and... 

Polnareff was knocking loudly at his bedroom door.

'Good grief, is he really doing this again.' Jotaro thought to himself, annoyed.

Jotaro was used to Polnareff waking him early in the morning like this but it doesn't mean that he liked it. Polnareff was a morning person but Jotaro was not. But Jotaro being a prince meant that sometimes waking up early was necessary.

"Hey Jotaro get up!" Polnareff called out from outside of the door.

"I am up thanks to you trying to break down the door" Jotaro responded irritably.

Without warning Polnareff barged into Jotaro's room, causing Jotaro to burrow farther into his pale violet sheets.

"Fine I'm up already... don't you have a tower to guard or something?" Jotaro said.

It was true. Polnareff was the captain of the the palace guards, yet he always somehow found a way to come and harass Jotaro whenever he got the chance. He and Jotaro had known each other since Jotaro was a child. The two used to train together and quicky became friends. To this very day they still liked each other enough to be the best of friends, even though Polnareff annoyed Jotaro at times.

"Oh please, the whole palace can burn down for all I care! Honestly as long as you make it out safely that's all that counts." Polnareff said, half jokingly. "Well you and Avdol" he said afterwards. "Besides, as of your 18th birthday I was assigned as your bodyguard whenever Josuke is not around and as you can see the lazy bastard nowhere to be found" he then said throwing open the lavender curtains of Jotaro's huge canopy bed.

"That sounds just like Josuke, though he'd probably try to fight both of us if he heard us say this" Jotaro said with a smirk.

"He can try." Polnareff said as he stood up from Jotaro's bed. "But I guarantee he'd lose." he said.

"Alright Polnareff" Jotaro chuckled. 

Jotaro then finally stood but felt a bit dizzy. Before he could sway, a strong hand caught his shoulder.

"By the way don't forget to see the doctor today, Jotaro because I know you've been skipping out on your meds." Polnareff said with concern.

"I will" Jotaro said sadly.

"It's ok Jotaro everything will be fine you will be ok." Polnareff said, tightening his grip on his friend's shoulder reassuring him.

"Yeah" Jotaro nodded but he didn't believe him.

"Hey listen, I'm going to stop by Avdol's shop later on wanna come with?" Polnareff asked, quicky changing the subject to something more positive.

"Sure" Jotaro agreed.

"Great, I'll see you later then." Polnareff said, pulling Jotaro into a one armed hug, squeezing him firmly before leaving Jotaro alone in his room.

Jotaro sighed and headed over to his dresser. He then gazed at his reflection through the mirror in front of him. He noticed that his lightly tanned skin was looking paler than usual. His translucent blue wings were also beginning to look dull. 

'I guess I can't put it off any longer.' Jotaro thought to himself. 'I'll have to go see him again today.' he sighed.

_

After Jotaro showered and dressed himself he took one last look in the mirror. One of the things that he hated most about being a prince is that he could not dress as casual as he wanted to. Pixies were already known for wearing dazzling clothing. It fit perfectly with the natrual coloring of their lips, and eyelids showcasing their strikingly long eyelashes. Their nails were also the same color as their lips were. Even Polnareff had silver around his eyes and on his lips to match his silver nails and his steel colored wings.

As for Jotaro, his eyelids were an ombre of blues which was rare amongst the pixies. While there were other pixies who had blue markings, none of them had the blend Jotaro possesed. Avdol was the only other pixie he knew of with blended colors but he did not have Jotaro's colors either.The vibrant shades of blue brought out his lovely blue green eyes, accentuated all the more by the length of his lashes and the slant of his brows. His full, luscious lips a vibrant blue as well to match his eyes along with his nails. His short jet black hair with curls on either side framing his face was the final touch to bring it all together along with with the blue gems on his forehead that and the blue stars of different shades on his left cheek under his eyes that only Jotaro had himself had. As such Jotaro made sure to wear clothes to match his colors and his " pixie marks".

At the moment, Jotaro was wearing a form fitting strapless top that showed off his trim waist with it a matching skirt slit up the sides, emphasizing his toned shapely legs and full thighs. Both peices were the same shade of pale blue to match his eyelids. On his arms gold bracelets adorned his wrists as well as an armlet on both of his arms. A set of gold rings with a crystal embedded in each rested on both of his middle fingers, the crystals themselves serving to sooth his ailment. And finally on his feet a set of gold sandles that showed of his blue tinted nails.

Satisfied with his appearance, Jotaro gave a flick of his wings before making his way down the hall to see about his treatment.

* * *

It was the sound of knocking on the door of his lab that roused Dr. Gyro Zeppeli awake, nearly knocking him from the chair he had fallen asleep in. His first instinct was to grab one of the many hidden weapons from his person and hurl it at the intruder but he already recognized from the energy signature exactly who it was.

Instead he sighed and stretched, rubbing his eyes and flicking his wings.

"Come in!" Gyro called out, trying to fix his hair and make his desk area look somewhat decent. He had no idea how well of a job he did but by then Jotaro was already letting himself inside.

"Hey Doc" Jotaro said, kicking the door shut with his foot. Gyro smiled fondly at the sight of him and made his way over to Jotaro.

"Hey JoJo! How is my favorite little Princey!" he said throwing his arms around Jotaro or at least trying to. Gyro was shorter and smaller in stature despite having several years on the prince. Like Polnareff, the two had known each other for years as he had been the one to discover Jotaro when he first fell ill and had been treating him ever since. In fact if it wasn't for Gyro Jotaro wasn't sure if he'd even be alive now and for that he was eternally grateful.

"Ugh, please don't..." Jotaro muttered, shying away from his affections. Not out of dislike but because Jotaro was naturally shy and Gyro enjoyed doting on him.

"Hmph. Love you too you brat." Gyro said slapping Jotaro on his shoulder.

"Tch, whatever. I'm just here for my check up." Jotaro said.

"Finally, and here I thought I was going to have to hunt you down... I bet you didn't even eat yet. Come, sit down and let the doctor take care of you." Gyro said, leading Jotaro by his hand over to an empty seat that wasn't filled with spell books, alchemy texts and whatever else Gyro had lying around.

"Fine but stop babying me already." Jotaro said with a pout.

"I would but where's the fun in that?" Gyro said as he rummaged around his desk. He then grabbed his lab coat and threw it on over his long violet colored tunic in an attempt to look somewhat professional and tied his long brown locks back into a bun. Unlike Jotaro his daily wear was far more casual, especially for a pixie. He didn't bother trying to match his clothes to his pixie marks--dark green lips and a lighter shade over his eyelids with bright green squares lining his jaw which matched his tan skin and green eyes. Only the gold crest on his tunic and the elaborate gold ankle bracelet on his left leg had any semblance of glamour to it.

"Here catch!" Gyro said, hurling an orange Jotaro's way. But instead of a regular toss, the orange came spinning in high speed wrapped in Golden light. Jotaro mentally cursed before bracing himself for what was to come. Pulling what small bit of energy he had left he formed a forcefield over his hands and caught the orange, dispelling the 'spin' energy that gathered about the fruit and absorbing it.

"Nyoho! Nice catch! You're getting better everyday..."Gyro said, gathering his bag and heading back over. "Most people would've been out cold "he said afterwards.

Jotaro for his part though was still feeling the effects of the throw, though he tried to hide it.

"However, don't think I didn't notice how winded you are from it.That means I'm going to have to double up on your treatment.You need to take better care of yourself." Gyro said as he returned to Jotaro's side.

"Hm, you you should try taking your own advice." Jotaro said as he began eating the orange which had somehow peeled itself likely Gyro's doing.

"Can't... too busy... now open your eyes and look directly at me." Gyro said casually. After a moment of staring into Jotaro's eyes a frown formed on his lips and Gyro's eyes went to the crystal rings on Jotaro's fingers. He reached out to poke at one of the rings, causing it to glow before going dim.

"So that's your problem... These things are no good. You need some better bling and I gotta recharge these. Were you out there fighting trolls again?" Gyro said, slipping off the rings.

"Had a bad run in a couple of days ago but I took care of it. Didn't think it was gonna come bite me in the ass so quickly." Jotaro answered.

"That's alright no one's blaming you for anything." Gyro said gently before dropping the rings in a metal tray.

"Just let me check your magic levels, absorption rates and such. After a tune up you should be good for about a week or so as long as you don't go charging into battle for shits n' giggles.We do have a Royal Guards for a reason.... not to mention Polnareff and Josuke. Which where are they even?..."

Suddenly, the door slammed open and someone came stumbling in. Gyro immediately hurled a dagger at the door, catching the intruder by surprise.

"Oh my God! It's me guys! I'm sorry I'm late please don't kill me!" Josuke panicked just as the blade struck the door.

"If I wanted you dead you would be. I'm just pissed that you nearly busted my door down and left Jotaro unattended. And what's this I hear about him fighting trolls?! Why was the prince fighting trolls?!" Gyro said, frustrated as he took his metal ball from the tray. He charged energy into it then placed it in Jotaro's hands and leaned him back in the medical chair.

"Hey, I wasn't here for that! That was on Polnareff okay? Also, I ran into your dad so you might wanna..."

"He might want to what exactly?" a famiar voice said from from nearby.

"Zeppeli-san!" Josuke said, startled and immediately bowed to the man's presence before saluting him.

Immediatly everyone in the room fell silent as a tall muscular man with long brown hair and piercing green eyes entered the room. He greatly resembled Gyro but older and much harsher and lacking in Gyro's naturally androgynous appearance. His eyes though were of the same shade of green, his brows arched as well and his skin was the same deep complexion. He even wore a similar outfit bearing the same gold crest but everything about him was far more imposing than his son could ever hope to be. However unlike Gyro, Gregorio Zeppeli was elven and thus lacked the wings and colored markings and instead of curved tips his ears were slightly pointed at their ends.

"was something going on in my absence that shouldn't have been? I'll know if you're lying." Gregorio Zeppeli said, eyeing the group.

"Ah... well... I was kinda late today and I..." Josuke started but was cut off.

"Of course you were, Higashikata. I have low expectations for your kind. Gregorio said to Josuke who was fighting a glare. "I have no idea why they even let a 'wild pixie' into the palace in the first place" he said to him before turning to Jotaro while Josuke was gritting his teeth.

"... It's Forest pixie, mori fae. Not "wild pixie." Josuke corrected.

"And that changes absolutely nothing about my opinion of you." Gregorio said, brushing Josuke off completely.

"What I want to know is why our Prince is so low on energy reserves he's moments away from passing out. Do you have an answer for that... Julius?" he said, calling Gyro by his birth name. Gyro went frigid at this, clutching a steel ball with both hands.

But before Gyro could speak Jotaro spoke up instead.

"It's my fault. I was trying to learn some new magic techniques to use in battle and for other purposes. They have nothing to do with this." Jotaro said, defending the others.

"I see, and where did you get these books, hmm? You wouldn't to happen to have gotten them from my son, would you?" Gregorio asked.

"No, I got them from the library but I never checked them out. So look all you want you won't find anything." Jotaro said, looking Gregorio directly in the eye. And instead of getting angry like he expected, Gregorio sighed and approached Jotaro.

"Jotaro... I understand that you have sentiment for my son and... him..." he said, eyeing Josuke.

"But they need to take responsibility for their actions... especially my son." he said, briefly shifting his eyes toward Gyro as well.

"You" he said turning to Jotaro. "...only need to worry about yourself and your duty to this kingdom. All else is completely irrelevant" he added.

"As a Cheif Adviser of the Royal Council it is my duty to insure your well being " Gregorio said, clasping Jotaro's shoulder. As he did so he sent a small trace of energy through Jotaro's veins and the fatigue that he felt before was now gone. However Gregorio's touch lingered for a brief moment and his eyes discretely swept over Jotaro's form, admiring his beauty. But as always it went unnoticed.

"And I will not tolerate failure to comply with this demand, do I make myself clear?" Gregorio said sternly.

"Yes sir " Josuke and Gyro both said in unison.

"Good" Gregorio said, turning away from Jotaro.

"Now... breakfast is being prepared as we speak. Jotaro, I expect to see you in my study later today so we can discuss your royal duties now that you are of age.... As for you two, try not to be a disappointment. Especially you Julius.You have a bad track record and disappointing me seems to be one of your primary strengths" he said before turning away to leave.

"As per usual, the Prince is having a special meal prepared. Make sure that he is ready to take his meal within thirty minutes and not a second too late." he said, pulling the dagger from the door and tossing it aside. Gregorio Zeppeli then left the lab, leaving the three pixies to simmer in his absence.

"Your dad's a fucking dick you know." Josuke said as soon as he shut the door.

"Tell me about it... I live with him" Gyro said bitterly "But I'd appreciate if you didn't speak ill of him ",he added.

"Fine...", Josuke said with a frown.

"But he was right. I shouldn't go out there fighting again. I'm too fucking useless for it anyway." Jotaro said, squeezing the steel ball in his hand as Gyro pulled energy into spinning and levitating the one in his own hands.

"Again, it's not your fault. My father had always been like this since as long as I can remember. And you're not useless, that I can promise you." Gyro said, taking Jotaro's hand in his own.

"We are going to find a way to fix you, Jotaro.That or I'll die trying." Gyro said.

"He's right" Josuke said with a sigh as he stood by Jotaro's side. "Whatever it takes... we won't hesitate to do it." he said as glow of pink light began to form around his hands.

"You ready?" Gyro asks the two of them.

"Yeah... I'm ready..." Jotaro said, releasing the steel ball that was spinning in his hands.

"Good..." Gyro said as he focused on levitating the ball so that it matched the other one hovering over Jotaro's chest. "Now close your eyes..." Gyro said and Jotaro's did as he was told.

The moment Jotaro did, he felt his body engulfed in a warm light.

And everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys haven't noticed Greg's got the hots for Joot. This can't end well.... Or can it? 👀

It was around noon when Gregorio was headed to the council meeting. There was much to discuss what with Jotaro's coming of age and several suiters already demanding his hand in marriage and the few requesting his own son.

There were literally piles of letters to be sorted through many which Gregorio knew would already be tossed before the day was out. As such he wanted to get the meeting over with so he could return to the task at hand. He was very concerned for Jotaro's well being as he was a potential the heir to the kingdom... and Gregorio was somewhat fond of him.

As for his own son Gyro, Gregorio was mighty suspect of anyone who would even look his way. It wasn't that he was unattractive, far from it not to mention being a skilled doctor and a magic user. But Gregorio wasn't always a fan of his son's manners and his occasional antics. There was also fact that it was no secret among the nobles that Gyro was next in lines to become the royal executioner not to mention his failed engagement to sir Funny Valentine a few years back and the man's subsequent disappearance afterwards caused quite a stir. Even Gregorio himself didn't know the truth behind the matter and honestly he didn't want to know. Thus instead, he turned his attention to Jotaro for now as he headed down the hall.

The truth was that Gregorio had never been attached to anyone in his life. Once he had found out what his duties were as a servant to the Count of the Southern region of the West kingdom he realized that there was no room in his life for love, affection or sentimentality of any kind. Even his estranged wife whom was chosen because she was pretty enough to give him an attractive offspring and competant enough to assist him with his duties as a doctor. It worked just as well for her as she was a poor nurse and a pixie. Becoming a noble's wife was more than she could ask for yet still he felt little for her and it was something both of them had grown to accept.

As for his fondness for Jotaro, it was a new and sudden thing. Gregorio had known Jotaro for many years since Gyro was a young apprentice who had found a dying Jotaro and risked his own life to rescue him and nurse him to health. Gregorio had cared for him as he did his patients and that's all. However, as Jotaro matured he was beginning to bloom into a lovely flower. Such was common with pixies but unlike others, something about him not only compelled emotion from Gregorio but had also stroked his desires.

In all honesty Gregorio had long come to accept that he was not capable of feeling emotion or more than minimal sexual desire for anyone. But As Jotaro had begun to mature, Gregorio had begun to find him quite alluring. And now that he was of age, he was all the more enticing to him. If he was honest with himself he was quite enraptured with Jotaro and not just his looks. His docile, quiet demeanor that could cut with precision when needed was what really drew him in.

But now he had arrived at Matron Elizabeth Joestar's (known also as Lisa Lisa or Lady Elizabeth) office. And thus he had to put away such feelings and in the next he moment Gregorio was knocking on the door and after anouncing his presence, he proceeded inside.  
  


-

"The moment I turn my back I find out my son is being pawned off to strange men.This is not what signed up for when I brought him into this world" Jotaro's father Sadao Kujo said furiously.

"Sadao, listen..." Lisa Lisa pleaded with the man.

"No you listen! He's my seed gotdamnit! My seed! And now look at what you've done" Sadao shouted enraged.

"If you would just shut up for one damn second I can explain everything to you clearly.... And if you were actually here for once it would be easier for you to understand" Lisa Lisa was saying to Sadao just as Gregorio entered the room. 

She was sitting in her chair with a crystal mirror that had Sadao's image on it, his voice sounding through the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Gregorio asked as he closed the door behind him.

"No, Gregorio. Come in" Lisa Lisa said, exasperated.

"Gregorio huh? You knew about this didn't you? You knew what was going on-" Sadao started but was interrupted.

"Yes, I do and more so than you" Gregorio said, cutting the other man off. 

"Your son's condition demands that he has a constant supply of energy at all times. The best way to insure this is to have someone strong and willing to provide it. A mate will have not only the utmost loyalty to him but also to this kingdom. Jotaro will never have to go without.That's why... or do you not care about your own son's well being" Gregorio said sternly.

"Coming from you of all people Gregorio? Where were you when Sir Valentine was using your son as his personal play thing? Or did you simply turn a blind eye to it like you do to anything that would "secure the kingdom?" Sadao said, the last part sarcastically.

"I wasn't aware of anything that went on with Julius and Sir Valentine... he never told me..."Gregorio said quietly, feeling a bit of guilt creep upon him. "But that doesn't take from the fact that Jotaro needs to be cared for as his condition has begun to worsen as of late" Gregorio then added.

"Fine... but I want to be there to see his suiters and if anything happens to Jotaro than so help me God..." Sadao started but was once again cut off in mid sentence but this time by Lisa Lisa who had decided that there was no need to go on any farther.

"This conference is over" Lisa Lisa said as she waved her hand in front of the mirror, silencing it.

"I don't have time for empty threats. Sadao does his part for the kingdom but honestly I wonder if he intentionally stays away to shirk parental duties" Lisa Lisa stated afterwards.

"Only he has the answer to that" Gregorio said with a sigh as he clasped his hands firmly behind his back.

"I know..." Lisa Lisa replied pushing her com mirror aside.

"Just like I know it wasn't your fault what happened to Julius. I heard rumors and never got a full story... I wonder if Sadao was trying to get under your skin or did it really go this far..." she said wistfully. Gregorio could see the sadness in her eyes and feel the tensness in the air. It was something he wished he could hide from but he was not so lucky.

"What's done is done if my son wanted me to know I should think he would have told me. For now we'll wait for the council and Jotaro's mother to arrive to discuss our next course of action" he said, turning his back to Lisa Lisa who frowned but said nothing.

"Fine. We'll discuss things with the council then" she agreed.  
  


-

After the meeting, Gregorio headed straight for his study but the moment he stepped into the hall he heard scampering feet and the flick of wings. He already knew that it was Jotaro as he's been in his presence long enough to recognize the sound of his footsteps and the beat of his wings.The rapidly fading blue and gold sparkles were another clear indication of Jotaro's presence as well. A sigh escaped Gregorio's lips as he frowned thinking of what say to him but there was nothing to say.

For now he could do nothing except go back to sorting letters and wait for tonight to come. After all, he had a personal meeting with Jotaro scheduled regarding his condition among other things and what better time to discuss it but then.

Gregorio's mind briefly went to Jotaro again. The feel of his smooth soft skin as he touched his shoulder earlier. His sharp vibrant eyes and soft hair... yes, Gregorio was definitely looking forward to their meeting.

* * *

  
'Suiters? Letters... what could that mean? And my dad was there... I don't understand any of this. Were they talking about me? I heard something about Gyro too...' Jotaro thought to himself as he walked through the hall. None of this made sense to Jotaro and he demanded answers.

'Even if they were... my dad was there and didn't want to see me so it doesn't matter' he let out a deep sigh as he approached the main entrance of Gyro's lab. He briefly thought about asking Gyro about it but decided against it at least until he discovered more information about the matter himself.

Instead Jotaro just knocked lightly on the door and waited for Gyro to answer. A few seconds later, Jotaro heard light near silent steps and the accompanied by humming before the door swung open.

"Oh I just knew it was you" Gyro said with as he pinched Jotaro's cheeks.

"Ughh Gyro, stop" Jotaro whined.

"I'll stop when you stop being so cute" Gyro said, giving Jotaro's cheeks one last squeeze before releasing them from his grasp.

"That hurts you asshole" Jotaro said, annoyed as he rubbed his slightly aching now reddened cheeks.

"I know" Gyro said with a chuckle as he reentered his lab with Jotaro following close behind.

"So, what's going on? You don't usually come by during this hour" Gyro Asked, now switching over to a serious tone.

"Well, you see..." Jotaro said quietly, closing the door behind him.

"Go on" Gyro said, placing an empty jar into a box sitting on the table nearby and now giving Jotaro his full attention.

"I just came by to let you know that I'm going out with Polnareff for a bit. I thought that I'd tell you so you don't worry" Jotaro then said.

"I'm glad you're letting me know but it's not like I'm going to be worrying all over the place lake a maniac or something" Gyro said nonchalantly.

"You literally went into panic mode and searched all over town the last time I went to the grocery market" Jotaro said, reminding Gyro of his past actions.

"Ok that was a low point for me but to be fair no one told me anything, of course I would be a bit concerned" Gyro said in defense to Jotaro's statement.

"My point exactly" Jotaro then said.

"Ok fine" Gyro admitted defeat. "Well while you're out I'm going to need you to pick up a few items for me" Gyro said, handing over a list and a small pouch of coins to Jotaro. "And while you're at it get yourself something nice" he then handed Jotaro some extra coins. 

"Alright thanks" Jotaro said as he accepted the coins. He wanted to refuse them but he knew that Gyro wouldn't accept that.

"Please be careful Jotaro" Gyro said, gently squeezing Jotaro's arm. 

"I'll be fine" Jotaro assured him.

"Fine... but if I have to come find you again I'll kick Polnareff's ass" Gyro said half jokingly.

"I'll be fine...I promise " Jotaro said reassuring Gyro as he headed out the door.

"And don't stay out too late!" Gyro called out but Jotaro was already gone.

"I swear kids these days..." he said to himself with a shake of his head before heading back to his station.

-

Jotaro had finally returned to his room now and was back in front of the mirror. He did like the outfit he wore before but because of his condition his outside attire had to be much different from what he wore inside. The ocean blue skirt and top were now replaced with a shimmering blue sling shot bikini. As for his sandals, he now wore white and blue ombre thigh high boots trimmed with gold in their place with matching arm warmers. While it was true that most pixies were known to be scantily clad from time to time Jotaro had no choice but to dress like this more often than not. That was because of pixies' ability to draw on nature for their power. However, Jotaro lacking in energy reserves meant that he absolutely needed to do this whenever he could.

As such, here he was practically naked in front of the mirror and embarrassed by it. Lucky for him though he had a dark cloak to throw over himself to give him some decency. Along with that he wore a matching veil to cover the lower half of his face as he was the crown prince and it was wiser for him to keep himself hidden. The final peice was a gold circlet with a blue green crystal embedded in it to match his eyes. His only concern now was the occasional wind that could expose his body, still it was this or never see the outside world and Jotaro could not live with that.

'Okay, here I go' he said to himself as he secured his navy blue cloak and veil He took a deep breath and hoped for the best and when he was done he was out the door.

* * *

"Oh hey Jotaro! Look at that! You should totally buy this!" Josuke said with excitement, pointing through the glass jewelry case at yet another item that had caught his eye.

"You just want that for yourself" Jotaro said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine you caught me" Josuke admitted with a grin.

"Though it might actually look cute on you. Gyro gave you extra cash right? I know he did he totally spoils you. You should get yourself something nice" Josuke said with a warm smile.

"I dunno..." Jotaro said, contemplating what he should do with the extra money that Gyro had given him.

"C'mon stop being so grumpy! Treat yourself " Josuke urged.

On the way to meet Polnareff Jotaro ran into Josuke whom decided to follow Jotaro around like a puppy which was pretty normal by now. Ever since the two of them had met a few years ago this has became the norm more often than not. Eventually Josuke was assigned as one of Jotaro's body guards but at times like this it was hard for anyone, even Jotaro to believe it which is what made him exceptionally good at what he did and perfect for the position.

"Fine let's have a look then. But we can't take too long" Jotaro said, finally giving in to Josuke's suggestion.

"Pfft... please! Polnareff is literally making eyes with his husband over the counter.Trust me when I tell you we are NOT taking up his time. Now stay here, I'm gonna get somebody to get this thing open"Josuke said, tapping the glass concealing the many different pieces inside.

Jotaro nodded, his eyes glancing at the jewelry but the sound of warm laughter caught his ear and his eyes landed on Avdol and Polnareff who were by the counter. The two were speaking in soft tones, eyes locked on one another as if they were the center of each other's world. Avdol was holding Polnareff's hand while flipping through a catalog. Polnareff then took the moment to motion Avdol forward who then leaned in close. More gentle words and Polnareff reached up to tuck a stray lock of Avdol's long curly hair behind his ear. Avdol smiled at this and then whispered something in Polnareff's ear that made him blush so hard Jotaro could spot it from where he stood.

Something about that made Jotaro's heart race, something about the closeness, the intimacy. Jotaro had been there at their wedding three years ago. He was there watching them make their vows. He was there to see them dressed in silks with shimmering jewels, there to see them smile and glow, wings flicking in delight, the light in their eyes... and though Jotaro never voiced it it gave him a feeling of longing inside...

"Hey Jotaro!" Josuke was saying from somewhere nearby. His voice snapped Jotaro back to reality making him bury his thoughts in an instant. His eyes then looked at Josuke who was with one of the sales clerks, closely followed by a young girl who looked very much like a smaller version of himself.

At first glance Jotaro didn't know that the sale's clerk was a guy but it was the sound of his slightly deeper than average voice that had indicated that he was in fact a male. There was also the strength in his shoulders and collar bone area, though if wearing a looser fitting top it could be missed. But beyond that his appearance resembled that of a slender young woman with long silken brown locks. 

'I haven't seen him before he must be new here' Jotaro briefly thought to himself.

"You requested my assistance?" The Sale's clerk asked in a polite tone.

"Yeah, I wanted to try this on" Jotaro said, pointing over to pearl necklace with seashells that gracefully dangled from the center of it. It matched perfectly with the silver lining of the base of the necklace.

After trying several pieces of esqusite jewelry Jotaro bought the seashell necklace as well as other peices, some of which Avdol enchanted for him free of charge. One the items was a "love bracelet" which Avdol had said according to the old traditions of a neighboring kingdom it was meant to "bring true love". Jotaro didn't really believe in such a thing but never the less he quietly tucked his purchase away from prying eyes to preserve his dignity.

After the trip from the jewelry shop Jotaro picked up the items Gyro wanted from the market place. Once they were finished there he and Josuke headed back to the castle.

* * *

A few hours later Jotaro and Josuke headed back to the castle. Once back Jotaro removed his veil, dropped off the items that Gyro had requested and was headed back to his room until dinner. But on his way back to his room he encountered Gregorio in the halls.

"Jotaro" Gregorio said with a nod.

"Gregorio-san" Jotaro replied greeting him as well.

Gregorio then began approaching Jotaro who greeted him with a bow. Gregorio though just gazed at Jotaro with an unreadable expression on his face before he spoke.

"That circlet you're wearing brings out your eyes" he said complimenting the prince.

"I... thanks" Jotaro said,flustered.

"No... thank you for the pleasure of having you in my presence" Gregorio then said, making Jotaro blush.

"Just make sure you remember the meeting tonight" he reminded Jotaro.

"I will sir" Jotaro replied with quick bow before turning away and walking back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours had passed since Jotaro's encounter with Gyro's father. By that point he had already eaten dinner and had gone off to the guard's barracks to hangout and play cards with Polnareff. Once again Josuke found a way to be there and they were surprisingly able to drag Gyro from his lab. The rest of the guard's from Polnareff's shift had also retired for the night and thus Jotaro and the others had gone right to Polnareff's room. 

"Alright that's it, I'm not playing cards with you guys ever again. I mean it!" Polnareff yelled, slamming his cards down in frustration.

"Hey, don't be such a sore loser. Jotaro's got one hell of a poker face. We all knew that coming in the door" Josuke said, eyeing his own cards.

"He's a sociopath that's what he is..." Polnareff grumbled. Jotaro simply smirked and Gyro chuckled.

"Hardly... he beats himself up over everything the poor thing. Which by the way, pick up your cards or else you fold Polnareff" Gyro warned.

"Fine...." Polnareff said, grabbing his cards.

"Tch. I'm right here and you're talking about me like I'm a ghost. That's pretty mean of you guys" Jotaro said, grabbing another card from the deck.

"You make it so easy" Gyro teased glancing at Jotaro before his eyes went back to his hand.

The air was tense and the stakes were high... specifically that whoever lost had to take a shot from the bottle of wine sitting between them which everyone had drank from before the match and with each round the levels of intoxication were higher making it even more difficult to win.

"Oh god, that's it. I'm a bitch I fold!" Josuke finally declared.

"Damnit me too!" Polnareff said right after and the two of them threw down their cards.

"I'm too petty to fold my dignity won't allow it! Let's see those cards Jotaro!" Gyro said, refusing to throw the match. 

Everyone finally revealed their cards and to their surprise Jotaro had the worst hand in the group.

"Oh man are you kidding me?!" Josuke said in shock.

"You little shit!" Polnareff gritted out while Jotaro and Gyro were both laughing at his outburst.

"Looks like I won this round then. That means everybody drink up" Gyro said with a gleeful grin.

"Ugh... you just wanted this so badly, didn't you?" Jotaro said to Gyro who thrusted the alcohol into his hand nearly spilling it.

"You damn right I did!" Gyro said crossing his arms. "Besides, you said you'd be meeting with my dad tonight. God knows you need it.... if I could get away with being drunk in his presence I would have died of alcohol poisoning by now" Gyro said, rolling his eyes.

"Man that's harsh... but fine, I see your point" Josuke said as Jotaro grabbed his drink.

"What's the meeting about anyway? It could be anything but I suspect it's got something to do with your birthday having just passed" Polnareff said, trying to figure out what said meeting was going to be about.

"Oh right, I think he did say something about that earlier" Josuke said, sipping his shot of wine.

"I have no idea... I can never tell what that guy's thinking..." Jotaro said, taking the small glass to his lips. He smelled the alcohol before he tasted it. It felt smooth and sweet but still burned on the way down more than it did before which was odd to him. 

"Ugh damnit. I thought you said this was just wine. Why's it taste so strong?" Jotaro questioned the contents of the beverage with and annoyed glare.

"Cuz you're soft as all hell, that's why" Polnareff Answered.

"You spiked the wine again, didn't you? What the hell!" Josuke said, just finishing his own shot, meanwhile Jotaro was wincing at the fading after taste.

"You'll be fine Jotaro. I'm taking you back to your room soon. You don't have to drink anything else" Gyro then said, excusing Jotaro from consuming any more alcohol.

"Fine... but I want another round of poker. You guys up for it?" Jotaro asked.

"Alright you damn softy" Polnareff teased.

"Go fuck yourself Polnareff" Jotaro said in response.

* * *

  
Just as he promised, Gyro had taken Jotaro back to his room but it was getting late and his meeting with Gregorio would be soon. Gyro had told Jotaro to sleep off the alcohol but Jotaro was a hundred percent sure he was going to miss the meeting if he did. Instead, he stayed up watching videos on his com mirror until the power crystal died. By the time that he looked up it was already time for the meeting.  
  
-  
  
The sound of shuffling papers was the only sound heard form the office of Gregorio Zeppeli. A frown that seemed permanently etched into his features deepened as his eyes scanned the documents before him. Anything that passed into the halls of the kingdom went to him first and though it was often times a hassle, it gave him a level of comfort. Especially now that Jotaro was in need of suitors. And who would be chosen as potential candidates was largely be up to Gregorio himself as well as the rest of the council.

A moment later there was a knock on Gregorio's door. His eyes went to his watch and he realized what time it was. It could only be one person.

"Come in " Gregorio called but just in case grabbed a steel ball that was sitting nearby.

With hesitance the door opened revealing Jotaro, still clad in his cloak and his clothes from earlier. As he turned to shut the door Gregorio caught a slit of his thigh and as he approached he watched the light reflecting enticingly over Jotaro's skin. Gregorio then rose as if drawn to him and then pulled out a seat for Jotaro to sit.

"Here, sit... make yourself comfortable" he said.

"Also, remove this" Gregorio added, gently tugging Jotaro's cloak. Jotaro immediately seized it, a blush coating his cheeks before he allowed it to be removed. For Jotaro he felt a bit shy and exposed but for Gregorio it was like unwrapping a gift, It was rare that he got to Jotaro like this, nearly bare, shimmering under the light and only just the two of them alone.  
  
Gregorio's eyes did a quick sweep of Jotaro who's head was bowed hiding his eyes under his bangs. He then placed Jotaro's cloak ever so gently over the back of the seat before returning to his own space.

"You're eighteen now... you're finally of age "Gregorio said.

A rustle of paper and an open drawer reached Jotaro's ears before Gregorio turned to him with a booklet in hand. 

"Do you know what that means" he said more so than asked.

"That means that you're becoming an adult and life from now on out would be different" Gregorio said. 

Jotaro frowned at this. Part of him was excited but another part of him was thinking of everything that he had before and what would be left behind.

"There will be different expectations of you, different roles you will have to play...." Gregorio continued as he put the steel ball back into it's pouch and sat a pamphlet aside. "You've grown into a fine young man" he said, now turning back to face him.

"...Smart, beguiling and alluring beyond compare. Not many can hold a torch to you, even other pixies who are as a species quite lovely" Gregorio said, eyeing the young pixie.

"Thanks I guess?" Jotaro said unsure.

"My once wife was one of your kind but Julius was the only one of my offspring to turn out like that...." Gregorio added as he gazed at Jotaro.

"At any rate I want to discuss something very important with you, specifically your status as a pixie and your condition" Gregorio then said.

"I know I'm sick as a dog What else is there to know" Jotaro said irritably.

"I want you to know that firstly if it wasn't for my son coming to your rescue and keeping you under close eye we would have lost you long before. Though it may not seem like so, I am very much proud of my son and of his capabilities and it is a blessing you are still here with us .Second, there is a way to cure you of your ailment once and for all. A way for you to lead a normal be fullfilling life" Gregorio said. 

"What?" Jotaro said in shock, his eyes staring into Gregorio's. Jotaro was now clutching the arms of his own chair.

"A cure... you will no longer have to live this way. You'll be able to live your life as you see fit, free of DIO's curse " Gregorio said with a hint of optimism in his tone.

Jotaro didn't remember all the events that transpired themselves that brought him to the state he was currently in. But it was said a man named Dio, a dark pixie that subsided off of the blood of his victims who was widely known as "The Black Phantom Knight " had fought the first prince of the Joestar lineage, an elven man named Johnathan Joestar who was known as "The White Star Knight" Though he lost,Dio's curse deemed that if a single Joestar inherited even a trace amount of Johnathan's power,they would be destroyed from the inside out. As such, all Joestars had half of their magic sealed at birth.

However, Jotaro's magic had been powerful enough to break the seal and thus it nearly killed him. But with the help of the Zeppeli's Jotaro survived and lived with only mild symptoms and bouts of weakness until recently just after his seventeenth birthday.

Now he is forced to keep his magic at bay to survive, least he destroy himself and those around him. But now Gregorio was offering Jotaro a way out. But Jotaro wasn't as naive as people thought and was highly suspect. There was a price to pay and he wanted to know what it was.

"A cure huh. So tell me... this cure, what do I have to do for it? Nothing comes free I know that much and I don't take dirty deals so I want to make sure I won't have to make a sacrifice I can't make"Jotaro said.

"That is very Noble of you. It's good that you are honest with yourself and perceptive as usual" Gregorio said.

"Right... so are you gonna tell me what this is about or what?"Jotaro said squirming in his seat.

"Very well..." Gregorio said nonchalant.

"You... Jotaro. You will have to become a bride" Gregorio then said.

"I have to become a what now?" Jotaro said in disbelief.

"A bride. It's an old tradition of the pixie kingdom and pixies in general Gregorio said sitting the pamphlet within Jotaro's reach.

"Pixies are known for their beauty through out the kingdom... even the males. As such, many knights, Kings, emporers and other suitors have moved heaven earth to be within the arms of pixies such as yourself.  
And of course under some circumstances their courtship was returned.  
Adding to that, the ancient lore dictating that every once in a blue moon male pixie is born fertile with the ability to conceive under the light of the full moon when he becomes of age... it's essentially become the norm to pursue male and female pixies as mates" Gregorio explained.

"So I'm basically suppose to be some stranger's husband?" Jotaro asked with a frown.

"More so a wife" Gregorio said rising to his feet.

"After all, that suits you much better" he added.

"I don't know... I've never..." Jotaro started but stopped as Gregorio's rough fingers traced a lock of his hair.

"I know... you've never been touched by a man not once, have you?" he said, looking into Jotaro's eyes.

"Tell me,do you desire it? Do you desire the touch of a man?",Gregorio said with an intensity Jotaro never felt from him before.He's felt this once,just once before.

"You're very lovely Jotaro..." Gregorio said as he caught Jotaro's chin in his hand.This gesture too was very familiar...

'You're very lovely Jotaro... honest you are...' a voice was saying in his mind, a memory from before. A lock of red hair that framed amber eyes, a smooth voice and his touch... the name just on the top of his tongue...

"Many would give the world to be by your side" Gregorio said with a caress of his cheek.

"I'd give the world to be by your side"

Again, that voice...

As Gregorio caresses Jotaro's face he then brushes his lip as his other hand trails down Jotaro's arm, lacing their fingers together.

"Everything about you... It brings out these latent desires... feelings I had silenced so long ..." Gregorio said, gently tugging Jotaro from his seat.

"We haven't seen each other in so long...."

"I want you Jotaro..." Gregorio said into his ear.

"I want you..."

All at once the memory of so long ago with Amber eyes and Auburn hair and green phantom strings were rushing back to Jotaro. Strong arms and strands of green entangled Jotaro and enraptured him.... The Hierophant... that's what he remembers. He remembers this as he clings to Gregorio's body and his colloussd hands trail down Jotaro's slender waist, shapely hips and thighs.

But Jotaro didn't move, not an inch. Not when Gregorio was so warm, comforting and the feeling of those strong muscles through his clothes. Those piercing green eyes like Gyro's but lacking his androgynous beauty taking on a harder edge. And Jotaro loved every second of it.

"I'll find out your desires soon enough.... find out if your body wants to feel the touch of a man" Gregorio said, said in a soothing tone.

"After all, it's my duty to tend to your every need and desire" he said afterwards. In the next instant, Jotaro felt a warmth against his cheek before their lips touched. At first Jotaro tensed but the feeling of being held in those muscled arms of Gregorio's and the feeling of a warm mouth against Jotaro's own as he was pushed against the desk was all too much. He too was now over taken by a burning need inside.

'Noriaki...' his mind called back but his senses thought of only the here and now as he was being held in the arms of a man he'd known and trusted for how long? He can't remember but Jotaro does remember his younger teen years of a secret desire...

And then as slowly as the kiss was initiated, the two pulled apart and Jotaro was at loss. His bright eyes were showing in confusion as Gregorio pulled back.

"H-hey... why'd you stop?" Jotaro asked, still clinging to the older man's shirt.

"I tasted alcohol on your breath. I do not want you to do something you would regret" Gregorio simply said, trailing a finger down Jotaro's chest.

"But I won't regret it. Please... just..." Jotaro begged as he took Gregorio's hand and slipping it into his bra, letting him feel one of his hardened nipples.

"No... I won't do that. Not now" Gregorio refused, removing his hand.

"However, I think I've found what I was looking for... found out what desires lurk inside of you" he said in an eager tone.

"But to confirm it, we'd have to perform a ritual of sorts to test your limits...

"Usually one would bring in outside personnel who specializes in such a thing that or train someone close to the bride to perform the ritual. But in your case I'm personally taking care of the matter as I am quite knowledgeable about these things and in charge of your well being. Should you pass, you will have earned your status as a bride " Gregorio said.

"And then you'll be on the road to recovery" he said with a warm optimistic smile.

* * *

Back in his room, Jotaro was thinking about what was said. With this he would finally be cured, he would finally be himself... But at what cost?

Right now Jotaro's mind wandered to the pamphlet he had been givin. At the moment he was in his bed looking at said pamphlet. Everything there was to know about "becoming a bride" and "suitors" was in it. Everything from clothes to suitors, to etiquette. In all honesty he was mostly just flipping through it in his tired and slightly inebriated state. But Jotaro's eyes did zoom in on one thing in particular, the image of a male pixie in a revealing outfit and adorned in jewelry but what stood out the most was the lavish bracelet that was secured to his ankle and trailing up his leg.

Jotaro's mind immediately went to all of the pixies he'd seen, male and female alike who wore these bracelets. Infact he had seen Gyro with something similar also from time to time as well as his friend Trish Una. But Jotaro never asked about it because according to Gyro and his mom the bracelet was "For Grown ups" and thus he never got an answer for it. But now after all these years Jotaro would get answers. And as such, he continued flipping pages.

The next page was mostly words and he immediately picked up the words "mates", "suitors" and "bride". Then the words "love" and "ritual". Jotaro was all the more curious.

On the next page, there was a male pixie lying in a bed with nothing on except a sheet covering his privates and his ankle bracelet and under it a caption: "For some men, the love of another man can be as rewarding as that of a woman. His touch, his company, his warmth. For some, a male companion is preferable and especially that of a pixie. Thus from this guide you will learn the art of pleasing another man and derive pleasure from it."

Jotaro froze abruptly at that phrase, taking in the image before him. The pixie in the picture had an alluring look in his eye, his hair splayed with the visible image of a man's strong hands on his parted thighs as he grasped the sheets.

That image alone was enough to send shivers down Jotaro's spine and honestly he felt a level of shame from this.

'Jotaro... do you like this?' his mind went back to his former lover whom he hasn't seen in years, a man exiled from his life now. Jotaro still remembers Noriaki's touch and his kiss. He remembers those hands trailing down his body... lower... and lower....

But it never went that far. To defile the prince was a crime to the highest order. As such, Jotaro and Noriaki were forbidded to see each other. Ever.

Still though, Jotaro could here his footsteps, feel his presence in the empty halls and once in a blue moon, he'd hear his voice.

But they could never touch or meet again.... How could Jotaro learn to love again after this?

In the end, it was just another reason for Jotaro to hate his father and another reason for him to feel alone again.

* * *

The sound of running in the halls and pounding on the door immediately alerted Gyro from his sleep. It was early in the morning,early enough that the castle should have been near silent,but late enough that the servants were likely bup.Irritably he groaned and stumbled out of his bed,through the corridor by his lab in only a flowing white night gawn. When he threw open the door he saw Josuke who was there breathless.

"Listen.... Gyro... you need to get down stairs, fast!" Josuke called out.

"Hey, calm down, breath! You could've just called me on my com mirror you didn't have to run all the way here" Gyro said, slightly annoyed by the other pixie's disruption.

"Okay yeah, but I was in the halls and one of other the gaurds told me to get you so like, I'm getting you" Josuke said, grabbing Gyro's wrist.

"Hey! lemme at least get some clothes on" Gyro protested, snatching his arm away.

"No time, throw on some shoes or something" Josuke urged.

"Okay fine just gimme a moment, tell me what happened "Gyro said as he rushed back into his room to grab his shoes.

  
-  
Several minutes later Josuke and Gyro were making their way down to the deep depth of the castle.The smell of old and blood hung in the air. A chill passed through the dark walls and the sound of chains rattling and iron bars shook them. Josuke hesitated at the foot of the stairs and Gyro did too.

"You don't have to come any further" Gyro said quietly.

"I ...I want to-" Josuke insisted.

"No you don't" Gyro immediately said and the silence hung between them.

"Well ok, if you need me I'll be right here" Josuke said, his eyes casting down to the stone steps.

"I'll be alright. Just get me some coffee when I'm done. It's too early for this shit, plus I might've hit the bottle a little too hard last night" Gyro said with a forced smile.

"Yes sir! I'll have it ready"Josuke said with a playful solute, trying his best to shake the awkward situation.

Gyro returned with a smirk of his own and a nod of his head. He then steeled himself for what was to come and with a rigid stance he reached for the iron door undid the latch and made his way down to the castle's dungeon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in Hokuto no Ken it's not stated Falco has a surname of any kind but I decided to add something that sounds elegant and strong for extra flair. Also, I'm so nervous about the outcome of this fic since I've never written anything like this before. Crossover fics are definitely not my forte 😣

"Hold him down hold him down!"

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"I'm trying but-SHIT!"

The sound of scuffling feet and chains greeted Gyro on his way down the stairs.The smell of half life and the feel of despair hung like a cloud. There was nothing down here but pain and suffering and Gyro wanted no part of it. But he had no choice,this was his fate as the Royal executioner.

He felt sick to his core, shaken, his hair standing one end. After all this time he still hasn't gotten use to it and he thought he never would.The harsh grip of horror clung to him like a second skin. His heart pounded and he was afraid he'd collapse and fall to peices like he did the first time he came to this place. The first time he clutched the sword in his hand. The first time he manned a guillotine. 

Gyro had to catch himself, he had to hold himself together.To this end, he clasped his hands in prayer. And for each passing second he felt disgusted with himself. His own cowardice, his own weakness and his inability to do anything about his fate.

Gyro has in the past rescued prisoners, advocated for their release and even offered himself in place of others for executions. But at the end of the day it was just a bump in the road down the long winding path in which he and those like him walked and followed undtil they were burned out and hollow.

From the loud sounds and the harsh jerking of chains he knew the situation was dire and the electric feeling of magic as well as hamon told him whoever was down here was dangerous. His power levels alone was enough to confirm this and his rabid screams like a wild animal were more than enough. 

He was young too that much he knew. Gyro didn't have to see the person's face but he knew the voice. Likely just tasting adult hood and was ready to be snuffed out. When Gyro appeared by the door and was handed a sword and his mask there was no turning back.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now you little shit.The Executioner's gonna deal with you!" one of the guards said gleefully.

" He can try... get off me!" the prisoner struggled.

"That's enough!" Gyro called out.

And from the sound of his voice alone everyone in the room quieted, even the prisoner.

"I want a name, age and rank. I wanna know who this man is. "Gyro said, grabbing a cloak and throwing it over himself.

"We need to know where to send his body" he then added.

"His name is Johnny, not exactly sure of what his surname is. He is also 19 years old. He's a bounty Hunter and a mercenary. But he doesn't just hunt trolls no this guy takes out the big fish. He's credited a number of kills including the Boom boom family, Sandman, Blackmore... the list goes on. Some even say he's the one who killed Emperor Valentine" the guard explained. The mention of that name made Gyro tense but he didn't react.

"Alright then.That's all I needed to know. Make preparations to burn the body" Gyro said as he pulled down the mask. He then makes his way down the corridor around the corner with his sword in hand. As his steps draw near, he can hear the prisoner struggling again. Normally this is the part when they get afraid. This is the part where everyone gets scared. Chains rattle in desperation, whimpers of fear and screams of terror.

'Please! Please!'

'I don't wanna die!'

'I have a family!'

'I have kids!'

'I'm sorry!'

These are the voices that have echoed so many times through these halls.These are the voices that haunts Gyro's dreams, turning them into nightmares.This is what keeps him up at night.

But this time he heard none of this. He was only greeted with cold silence.

And that coldness was what greeted him when he approached the prisoner.

Through iron bars Gyro could see cold blue eyes.Through those bars Gyro could feel that gaze of his pierce right through him. And as those bars opened and the guards led Gyro to the man chained against the wall, his legs twisted, blood on his face and clothes. He was also bruised everywhere and those same eyes continued to bore into Gyro's very being.

Gyro couldn't look away nor could the prisoner.  
  
Normally by now they'd all either crumple or rage at Gyro. They'd even spit at him or show some sign of something that would give Gyro the drive to push his emotions so far away they existed in another plane so that the deed could be done.

But This prisoner gave Gyro none of that.

As he approached the man against the wall, he felt something inside him, something growing. So many emotions threatening to spill through.

Was this man mocking him? Was he making a fool of Gyro? 

Or was he reading him... What was he doing with those eyes of his?

"Take him to the table we'll make this quick" Gyro commanded and the guards obeyed. 

The prisoner was then grabbed roughly from the wall, a bit too rough for Gyro's liking. His chains jerked heavily, nearly dragging his body. Gyro noticed that his frame was not large. Average maybe but he was well toned with strong muscular arms but that strength wasn't as pronounced in his legs.

"Stand up. Don't make this difficult" Gyro said coldly.

"Fuck you. You think I would still be here if I could?!" The prisoner shouted.

'Fuck... he's paraplegic?! Are they serious?!' Gyro mentally questioned. His hands were shaking now.

He couldn't do this... He couldn't...

But what choice does he have?

"Fine.Take him to the table" Gyro said and allowed Johnny to be forcefully dragged to his fate his own hands sweating with every passing moment.

He couldn't do this...

The prisoner for his part struggled as he was being led away, even channeling magic only for the enchanted cuffed to cancel any and all spells he could cast.

This was the end.

As the prisoner was dragged past and pinned to the table, Gyro found himself unable to move from his spot. And as the prisoner passed him he felt his heart sank.

Gyro felt his hands shaking as he grabbed the steel ball but he pushed all those emotions away. He felt them fade as he hurled the steel ball at the prisoner, watching it twist into his flesh and he screamed in agony as his body went still.

It was then that he finally broke, that he finally panicked.

The feeling of no longer being paraplegic to completely paralyzed is what broke him. It was all of his fears coming to life...

And Gyro was responsible for it.

"By the holy decree of the Great Celestial we asked to be granted the power to remove all that threaten this kingdom and all that are evil from this world. We ask for the power to cleanse the world of all wicked things."

The preist's words are said with a dead condemnation and empty conviction and Gyro can't stand it.This is what he thinks as he raises the sword.

"All that threaten this great and holy land."

Gyro questions that more than not. Questions it as he places the blade against the prisoner's neck.

"All by the blade of this sword...."

Gyro raises it and finally he looks away.

"...shall be vanquished!"

At the sound of those words Gyro's sword comes crashing down. 

It was all over now.

Gyro suddenly threw down his sword with tear streaked eyes.

His father would be so disappointed in him.

* * *

As Gyro made his way down the hall, he saw the glances and heard the whispers. He had done it again. He wavered, he was not able to do what needed to be done as an executioner. Like before he broke and like before he found himself by unable to perform his sacred duties.

And it was all because of that damn prisoner.

He tried, really he did. But when the prisoner looked at Gyro with dead eyes, tilted his own head back to bare his throat Gyro knew that he was looking at someone with no hope.

He could see it in his tear stained eyes.

Yet still his father wouldn't understand, he never did. And at this point Gyro knew that the man never would. Never the less it was still on Gyro to decided what to do with the young man and thus he was taken to a cell. Gregorio would be displeased Gyro knew this much.

But for now, it was the best he could do.

-

Of course something like this would happen. Of course Johnny would have the bad luck of getting grabbed on an assignment, slated for execution only to not die and be forced to sit hungry and busted up in a cage. And of course they had him bound with magic cuffs, making it difficult to get free and kill himself.

He could do it he knew he could he just needed time. though now Johnny was curious as to why he was kept alive.

Obviously for nothing good.

What he did know was that man behind the mask who was suppose to bring him to his end chose not to do so for whatever reason and Johnny had not yet figured out what to do with that.

In the next few moments Johnny heard footsteps approaching in the distance. The steps were light and quick with it's own silent grace and he was sure he heard those footsteps before. He kept track of things like that for work reasons, survival and such. Whoever it was Johnny was weary and he wasn't going to trust the said individual.

When the heavy door to his cell opened Johnny expected to see one of the guards streaked in the sickening image of blood and the stench of it. Or even the executioner himself However, that is not what he saw. Instead he was greeted with the sight of a bronze skinned beauty with thick brown waves cascading down their back wearing only a white cotton night gawn hugging a slender yet curvy figure. Small delicate feet clad with silver sandals stepped forth and a familiar looking ankle bracelet that ran partially up one of their long shapely legs jangled.It was the same bracelet Johnny had seen on pixies in search of mates.

Green eyes that held sorrow gazed back at Johnny. Hooded green eyes rimmed with thick lashes and full lips tinted green. Everything about the situation was suspicious. More so now that said pixie was carrying a tray of food, water and what looked like medical supplies. And as the pixie approached, Johnny realized it was a male pixie. The strength of his shoulders and the muscle of his lean figure subtly visible through his clothes told Johnny that much. Still though, that didn't detract from his beauty not in the least. In a way it added to it. And that in itself made this individual all the more dangerous.

"Are you awake?" The pixie's gentle voice called into the dark cell.

Johnny frowned because he knew that voice, but where?...

"Why do you care?" Johnny said ground out and the man with the tray had the nerve to look hurt.

"Because I'm not heartless" he says with the slightest quirk of his lips in a very familiar voice.

"I wanted to make sure you were well. Try to eat and drink as much as you can I'll be back with a basin for you to wash and to treat your wounds. After that, you'll need rest and such" the pixie said, sitting the tray down before quickly shutting the door.

Feet shuffled in darkness with the low flick of wings.Then in the next second the crystals that lined the cell began to glow, illuminating the two of them. The man in the cell drew close enough to Johnny now that they were nearly eye to eye. And now illuminated under the light in such proximity Johnny came to a startling realization.

The man in his cell was the executioner.

-

  
"Magenta, Wekapipo, I need you to keep an eye on cell 2B in block D. There's a person of interest there. Make sure they don't escape he's more than capable of doing so" Gyro said.

"Will do boss!" Magenta said with a smile on his pink tinted lips to match his magenta rimmed eyes.With a flick of his pastel pink wings he looked to Wekapipo who sighed, twitching his eleven ears in annoyance.

"Fine but you know your father is going to find out and when he does-" Wekapipo started but was cut off.

"I know, I'm fine I understand the consequences. I'll deal with him later" Gyro said as he made his way down the hall leading to the dungeon's exit. He discreetly and quickly slipped out hoping to get back to his room so that he could shower and sleep his trauma away.

But the moment he slipped from the dungeon he came face to face with his father who was glaring.

"Father?" Gyro said, surprised until a resounding slap struck him across his face.

"I heard about what you've down there in the pits and I'm most disappointed. However, at the moment I have no time for you and your bouts of weakness. I have important business in regards to the prince which is the utmost priority at the moment. Meet me in my office later today and we'll discuss the matter in private" Gregorio said curtly.

After that, Gregorio continued on his way, leaving Gyro alone in the halls before the two went their separate ways.

* * *

For most of the day Jotaro had been in his room either dosing or reading the pamphlet. He had a lot of thoughts about its contents. While he was happy about the aspect of being freed from his curse he didn't know how to feel about becoming a bride.

Then there's the fact that the "ritual" he would have to undergo was more than a little bit erotic and honestly Jotaro blushed just thinking of it.

 _'I'll find out your desires soon enough.... Find out if your body wants to_ _feel the touch of a man.'_ Gregorio had said...

' _After all, it's my duty to tend to your every need and desire...'_

Those words still bounced around Jotaro's head in the morning and for a bit he wondered if it was a dream. It was the presence of the pamphlet that let him know elswise which is why he was avoiding Gregorio.

It wasn't a fear really. But was fear of his own desires. Jotaro had known since forever that he desired men and he didn't need a test to tell him this. However, he did have a certain level of anticipation now and it didn't help that the memory of Gregorio's toned, muscled arms holding him close still crept up on him.

But Jotaro also still felt a pang of guilt. It's been forever since he's seen or heard from Noriaki who was always out and about on missions being one of the kingdom's covert operatives. And since it was so hard for them to even pass letters between one another...

What would Noriaki think of him?

Jotaro didn't know how to feel about that but he did know that he was told to meet Gregorio in his office to see the letters that were being sent to him. Jotaro was flattered but he didn't know these people and it was all happening so fast. But he was glad that he had some say in it he was grateful for that much.

As such, Jotaro made his way to Gregorio's study to meet him. But when he arrived he only saw Josuke and Polnareff who were laughing at something that was written on a scroll.

"What's so funny?" Jotaro asked but got no answer. Instead the two of them were in the throes of laughter. Polnareff hitting a wall while Josuke was slapping the side of Gregorio's chair which he was draped over with his limbs hanging from the seat.

"Man, these letters.. The thirst is real... Iike really real." Polnareff said through a chuckle.

"I know right" Josuke said and Jotaro frowned.

"Are any of these even worth it?" Jotaro asked, starting to feel bad.

"Oh yeah sure. The good stuff's on the desk but this crap for the burn pile is just fucking gold" Polnareff slapping his knee.

The knowledge of that made Jotaro feel marginally relieved, though he's embarrassed about feeling insecure.

"Hey, let's read one real quick before Gyro's dad gets back" Josuke suggested, sitting up and tossing a letter at Polnareff.

"Wait shouldn't I get to read my own courtship letters? It's rude as hell not to let me" Jotaro said slightly annoyed.

"Hey Joot relax. We're doing this because we care about you and we wanna protect your innocent little heart" Polnareff said playfully.

"Whatever just get this over with" Jotaro said, hiding a smile.

"Alright then" Polnareff said before dramatically clearing his throat.

"Oh my prince how sweet are thee. That ass of yours I long to see-"

"That's not what it says give me that!" Jotaro demanded, attempting to snatch the letter from Polnareff's hands. 

"Hey hey! I'm not done yet" Polnareff said, pulling it out of reach.

"For every step it's clippity-clap, by the gods that ass is fat" Polnareff recited while Josuke was crying his eyes out with laughter. 

Jotaro managed to finally snatch the letter and read it's contents. And to his dismay it's exactly what it said.

"I'm gonna go track this address and murder this guy..." Jotaro growled but he was blushing the entire time.

"Haha calm down Jotaro it's not all weird. Look! This one just says "I love you" and you even got presents!" Josuke said, heaving a box from under Gregorio's desk while dropping a note on its surface.

"And some of it is food and stuff " Josuke said, eagerly digging through the box. Just as Josuke lifted the box up another letter fell onto the desk. Curiously, Jotaro picked it up and frowned. 

'Low effort,but at least the cursive looked nice' He noted.

He then picked up the other letter on the table.

Unlike the previous letter, this one was was far more extravagant.The envelope was embossed gold, sealed with silver and had a shimmering pearl white ribbon tied to it. The letter was even scented with cologne that had a strong yet subtle aroma that meshed well with the pink rose attached to it, glimmering with gold. Jotaro had no idea who this man was but he was already drawn to him. It was obvious that whoever sent the letter put a lot of effort into it.Thus Jotaro decided to open the envelope and read it's contents:

_Dear Prince,_

_Though we have not yet met I have decided that I will devote myself to you and you alone. I don't know much about you only the rumor that your heart is pure and that you are in need of a protector. Thus I have decided to take on that task out of good will as I am concerned for your well being and wish not to see you suffer._

_Should I be your chosen suitor as your husband and lover, I will do everything in my power to insure we have a happy life together. I want to fill your heart with warmth, your life with joy and l I want you to experience the wonders of true love. I want more than anything for your eyes to shine bright with happiness, to see the smile on your lips and to hold you close to my heart._

_I sound absurd, I know this. I know that maybe I'm getting carried away with myself but after hearing word of your endeavors I had begun falling for you. And now that the chance to have you in my arms has presented itself I have decided to take this chance with you. I've decided to take a chance at love._

_More than anything I want you by my side._

  
_-Falco D'Oro_

As Jotaro closed the letter, his heart was still racing. To think that someone out there was thinking of him like this... Jotaro didn't know what to think of it. Part of him was suspicious it was too good to be true and yet it still made him feel desire.

"Hey Jotaro, what's that you got there?" Polnareff asked as he approached.

"Nothing" Jotaro said but Polnareff grabbed the letter, leaving the rose behind.

"Oh wow, this thing's blinged out! Clearly they're overcompensating for something here" Polnareff said mockingly.

"Or he could be rich!" Josuke said far too excited.

"Just give it back already" Jotaro said in embarrassment.

"In a minute just let me read this" Polnareff said but Jotaro snatched it back before he could even finish.

"You guys are just so damn nosey" Jotaro said with a frown. 

"Fine then. But from I read the thirst level was off the charts. Clearly the guy must be ugly" Polnareff said, crossing his arms.

"Okay dude now you're being rude" Josuke said, a bit thrown off by his partner's comment.

"It's true!" Polnareff shot back.

"Why does it matter what he looks like? I like the letter okay. He sounds like a nice guy. I feel a little less shitty about this suitors thing now. Can't I at least have that?" Jotaro said, starting to feel apprehensive all over again.

"He's right Polnareff. I mean we don't even know these people that's gotta be kinda scary to be honest" Josuke said sympathetically.

"You're right, I was being a dick. I just don't want any old nobody coming to sweep you off your feet or whatever Jotaro. I just want the best for you ya know?" Polnareff said, patting Jotaro on the back.

"And a lot of these options really aren't the best" he added.

"Don't remind me" Jotaro said with a frown.

"Hey, how about this. What do you say we dig through these boxes? You'll feel better with some comfort food" Josuke said in an attempt to cheer Jotaro up.

"Fine... I just wonder if it's any good" Jotaro said then picked up one of the boxes tied with a lace ribbon. He shook the box lightly then frowned as he examined it

"Uh dude, magic 101. Ice crystals plus moon salt equals a refrigerator spell and thanks to Gyro and those other weirdos at the Magic colleges you can like turn anything into a mini fridge. Trust me, I tested it" Josuke said. 

A smile crossed Jotaro's lips as he opened the box. He remembered the day when Gyro brought it up. The two of them freezing cold after a snowball fight and drinking as much hot cocoa as they could.He thought it was one of Gyro's jokes again; turns out it wasn't.

At any rate Jotaro opened the box and immediately glared. Of all the candy in the box one of the bars had an obvious bite taken from it.

"Really Josuke?" he said annoyed.

"What? I didn't do it" he said too quickly. Jotaro then held the box for Josuke to see.

"Ohh... haha... that... Guess I'm caught. Did you have to go for that box though?" Josuke said nervously.

"Why did you have to eat it?" Jotaro asked frowned.

"What, he did that one bite thing again?" Polnareff asked with a grin.

"I mean... It's not a thing! It just happens some times!"Josuke said defensively. 

Jotaro just sighed and shook his head before biting the candy. But the moment he did, the door of Gregorio's office swung open and Gregorio himself was there. 

Josuke immediately fell out of his seat, Polnareff dropped the notes in his hands and Jotaro looked up with chocolate on his face.

"I leave for one moment and this is what happens" Gregorio said exasperated. 

His study which was perfectly neat when he left was now littered with stray envelopes and candy wrappers.

"Gregorio-san! uh we were just-"

"Nevermind that" he said cutting Josuke off.

"The prince is here and that's what matters. After all these letters are from his suitors, at least potential suitors. There is still some sorting out to do, separating the wheat from the chaff " Gregorio said, pointedly looking in Josuke's direction. 

Josuke glared back but Polnareff grabbed his arm and gave him a warning gaze.

"We're sorry Gregorio-san It won't happen again" Josuke said with a bow.

"I know. But I'm sure you'll find some other way to displease me" Gregorio said, shutting the door to his office. 

Josuke looked like he had seething rage in his eyes but Polnareff squeezing his arm calmed him down.

"But enough of that. I have to speak to the prince in private" Gregorio said.

"Yes sir. We'll be leaving now"Josuke said quietly.

"Please do" Gregorio said and with that Josuke and Polnareff were out the door, leaving Jotaro and Gregorio alone.

Jotaro stood anxiously waiting for Gregorio to speak but instead he was silently going through letters.

"Gregorio-san?..." Jotaro spoke.

"One moment..." Gregorio said as he stamped a letter with approval before picking up the next. It was a basic letter that had an embroidered border and no return address. Curious, Gregorio opens the letter and frown at its contents. The letter read ' _Skeet of the Week_ ' and with that Gregorio grabbed the magnifying glass with intent to check who it was addressed to.

Ken-Oh.

He had already approved a letter sent from the man in question and thus this one had to be false. He frowned and moved a letter from one pile to the next.

"Clearly this man has enemies within his midsts..." Gregorio said, siting down the magnifying glass.

"Enemies?" Jotaro asked in concern.

"Not ours. Nothing for you to be concerned about" Gregorio said, turning in his seat to face Jotaro.

"The only thing that you should be thinking of is the ritual" he said, eyeing Jotaro. "And what will come from it" he said afterwards.

"You read the pamphlet, did you not?" Gregorio asked in confirmation.

"I did..." Jotaro replied blushing.

"I see... And what do you think of it? Has it quelled your desires or has it awakened them?" Gregorio asked, gazing into Jotaro's eyes.

"How did you feel about it? And how do you feel knowing that you will soon belong to another man?" he added, catching Jotaro by his cheek.

"You'd be the most beautiful bride... I think that role suits you quite well" he said. Gently, his thumb wiped the small bit off chocolate from Jotaro's face, causing Jotaro to blush even more as Gregorio tasted it.

It was then that there was a knock on the door, catching the two of them off guard. Gregorio sighed and turned away from Jotaro who was clutching one of the letters along with the same pink rose adorned with gold from earlier in his hand. He arose from his seat to answer the door while Jotaro discretely tucked away the letter and the rose.

When the door opened Gyro was there looking steel faced and impassive. But Jotaro had known him long enough to know that it was a sign that he wasn't okay and that he was nearly at his breaking point.

"Julius... So you're here" Gregorio said in an unamused tone.

"Jotaro we'll be continuing our meeting later" he said with a quick glance at the prince before returning his attention back over to his son who stood awkwardly at the entrance of his office.

"Alright" Jotaro said, rising from his seat and heading out. On his way out he grabbed Gyro's shoulder catching his attention.

"You sure you'll be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'll catch up to you later" Gyro said as he stepped inside, leaving Jotaro alone in the halls.

After listening for a bit Jotaro felt satisfied that things weren't getting out of hand and thus escaped to his own room.

Once there, Jotaro dug into his cloak and took out the rose he was given by the ever mysterious Falco D'Oro and the letter he had given him.

_'I had begun falling for you.... And now that the chance to have you in my arms has presented itself I decided to take this chance with you... I decided take a chance at love...'_

Of all of the things said in the letter this is what stuck out to Jotaro the most.

Maybe he was right... Maybe Jotaro should take a chance at love. It didn't work out before and he didn't know if he wanted that experience again. But maybe, just maybe there was a chance for things to be better this time around.

This is what he thinks as he sits the glittered rose free of thorns into a vase by the window. This is what he thinks as he secured the white ribbon around the vase as his eyes gaze at the glimmering rose sent by his newfound love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I literally cried while writing this chapter the emotions had such a heavy empact. I hope you guys can feel it as well but don't be a crybaby like me 😭 Hope you guys enjoy.

"He's gone now finally. Now we're free to discuss your latest transgression" Gregorio said sternly to Gyro who was standing at a safe distance from him. It wasn't out of fear of harm he was use to the occasional slap to the face for disobedience and disappointment. In fact, he prefers it rather than the inevitable argument that would likely ensue.

The truth was that there was always a wall between the two of them. It had even this way ever since Gyro had been a child,and it grew more as he began preparing for his royal duties,and came to a turning point as he began preparing for his role as Executioner something Gyro was forever trying to evade.

Even now the two were mere feet from each other, was a palpable feeling of distance a harsh tension that always hung in the others presence. But then again, Gregorio was always one to keep his distance from everyone and as such there was no patience to be had for someone like Gyro who was clingy, emotional and unable to supress his emotions without shutting down completely or lashing out. As far as Gregorio knew, there was something that was broken in his son and if not for their obvious resemblance for one another Gregorio deny Gyro were his seed and did away with him. But alas Gregorio wasn't so lucky and neither was Gyro.

With a sigh, Gregorio tossed a letter into the pile and turned to Gyro with a notebook in hand his eyes giving a quick glance before he shut it.

"The man you were assigned to execute was named Johnny a mercenary who had been making a name for himself in the past year. What you saw was a youth just on the cusp of manhood, lame in the legs and sad eyes... what you don't know was the list of crimes he's been convicted of" he said once again looking in the book.

"Arson, grand larceny, countless assaults and is a suspect of several other crimes, including the death of Funny Valentine and the disappearance of Diego Brando, the man you tried to elope with. Knowing this, how much of a heart do you have for him now?" Gregorio asked.

"Johnny wasn't there for either of those things..." Gyro said quietly.

"That's a not what I asked nor is it at all the point of this conversation. After all, you have yet to so much as utter a word on what truly happened with that situation..." Gregorio said but got no response from Gyro only an aversion of eyes.

"What I want to know now is what swayed you to go against your duty and this kingdom. Why do you insist on putting the kingdom in jeopardy over sad eyes?" Gregorio asked.

"He wasn't sad, not even a little bit. He accepted his fate because he was dead inside" Gyro said flatly.

"And that's your excuse? Then it is what I said...." Gregorio said with noticable disappointment.

"It is not father. It wasn't this time..." Gyro tried to argue.

"Somehow I doubt it but I'll entertain you a bit. So let's assume it wasn't your weak constitution and faint of heart that spared his life. So in that case what did?" Gregorio then asked.

"Stand magic... He posses a stand crystal, one that was strong enough that he could've freed himself but he didn't. It was something that I could not overlook " Gyro explained.

"Is that so? Then I should think you would give him swift execution as he could be a huge threat and a danger to this kingdom" Gregorio said.

"Or an asset" Gyro suggested.

"And how so, Julius? How could a criminal such as himself be of use to this kingdom? Tell me why I shouldn't go to the dungeon this instant and clean up your mess?" Gregorio said, now growing tired of the conversation.

"Think about it. He"s a mercenary, a battle mage with experience and knowledge of almost all of the local provinces. He has skill and he has information and connections. He would definitely be a valuable asset to us and the kingdom" Gyro tried convincing his father.

"There is also the fact that rumor has it that he use to joust. He was literally captured while riding horseback and he's paraplegic. Not only that but when I used my steel ball on him there was resistance. He has potential to use spin and the spark I felt it... There's a chance he's also a hamon user" 

There's more going on with Johnny than what we read in that file. Even with his injury. It's only partially physical. It's a spell, dark magic... he's been cursed. And anyone powerful enough to have done this to someone on Johnny's level is even more of a potential threat than he is" Gyro went on. "Before we decide on what to do at least consider that" Gyro said, pleading with his father who was deep in thought. The stern look that once marred his features had now turned to one of contemplation as his fingers drummed the desk.

"Fine then, I will give him a check out myself that and I'll speak to him personally. If I see any worth in him you will face him in battle. If he manages to defeat you we will take him under our care. If not, then he stays there and rots like the rest of the criminals down there" Gregorio declared.

All at once Gyro felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Another life had been saved and more blood did not have to be shed. Maybe it was a selfish thought. There was no doubt Johnny was a criminal but there was something else there this much he knew. He could tell that Johnny wasn't like the heartless monsters that he found himself actually wanting to kill.

"However, when the time comes I'll be there to judge the outcome" Gregorio said.

"And you will NOT disappoint me again. Is that understood?" he added.

"Yes fathee" Gyro said answered.  
  


* * *

  
_It was late at night when Johnny was riding through the woods. It was cool, the wind howled and there was darkness everywhere. The sound of horse hoofs pounding the wet ground was all around him as the shadows moved near. There a loud crash and now Johnny's heart was racing._

_If he could just get back to his place before the storm picked up._

  
_The sound of hissing reached his ears and now he could hear more hoof beats moving and coming faster and faster._

_"What the hell? How can a horse move this fast?" he cursed. Just as he spoke, the horse neighed louder and more distorted than anything he had ever heard before._

_It sounded demonic._

_Now the hoof beats were stomping coming hard and fast and the shadows were everywhere. And within those shadows dark reptilian creatures emerged with glowing red eyes and along with it a phantom rider. Johnny's heart was pounding faster than ever now and he willed his horse to ride faster._

_"So it's you... you're the one... you're the other Joestar... the White Knight..." a phantom voice spoke from everywhere and nowhere._

_"Who said that? Who the fuck are you!" he demanded as he rode against the wind but got no answer only a laugh._

_"The White Knight is just a stage name you fuckin' loon!" Johnny called out._

_"This is the last time you ride Johnny Joestar... This is your fate..." the voice said menacingly._

_And then the horse was beside him eyes blaring teeth sharp and it's rider showed it's face. Phantom scratches appeared on Johnny's body and Johnny howled in paina s he tried to fend off the shadowed reptiles that clawed at him._

_"Damnit, who are you?! Back off!" Johnny howled as he reached for his sword. Another laugh rang out but this time Johnny knew who it was he knew that voice._

_"This is the end of the road for you Joestar. Give Lord Valentine my regards" the rider said._

_"D-diego?! What's going on!" Johnny shouted confused, stunned and afraid for his life._

_"Only your demise" Diego said with a fierce grin showing monstrous teeth._

_Johnny charged energy into his sword and just as he did, Diego summoned his own._

_"Now you die..."_

_that was the last thing he heard before the clash of metal of their swords, the twinge in his veins as he pulled all he could within himself to survive. The chill on his pained and broken body as darkness over took him and the wretched clawed shadows dug into his legs, burning the veins in his legs and running up his body._

_With a scream in agony he used everything he could to drive the claws away before everything went black. All that was left was his bloody sword, his mangled body and his broken spirit..._  
_..._

Johnny's eyes immediately snapped open and a gasp fell from his lips as his heart began pounding in his chest. The sound of heavy knocks against his door alerted him and his first instinct was to search for a weapon. Finding there was none available, he summoned his magic instead only for it to abruptly still, causing him pain and agony. Outraged, Johnny looked at his hands to see a familiar set of runic circles on his wrists that made him growl in frustration the pain from bruises and the unfamiliar burning in his birthmark didn't help.

"Fucking spell binds! Seriously!" he snapped.

"It's for your own protection" a muffled voice said before the door opened.

"Fuck off!" Johnny shot back. 

Shaking, Johnny was started to come awake and now he was realizing his legs were still numb and the voice was real and so was the cold empty cell where he rested. He wanted to cry now, more than anything he wanted to cry and scream at his cursed fate.

It was then that the door finally came opened and light illuminated Johnny who's sorrow was now rage as one of his captors stepped forth in a black cloak. The door shut and the low light crystal lamps that lined the wall lit up. Slowly his visitor removed their cloak revealing an androgynous beauty dressed in a pale cotton gawn slit up one of the thighs and delicate gold sandles stepped forth. He was seemingly glowing as the light from outside touched his clothes and sheened off of his tanned skin and dark brown hair.

Johnny's mind was just losing it's haze but he knew who stood before him. He still remembered that sweet soft spoken voice, his gentle touch as he cared for his wounds, he knew it to belong to The Executioner. And though his very presence chased away all Johnny's woes, Johnny knew that his presence meant he was at his end.

The Executioner was now in front of him and all Johnny could think was that the world was cruel. The beautiful man that stood before him would be the last person he sees.

"How long?" Johnny finally asks, turning away.

"How long for what?" the man asked.

"Until you kill me " Johnny answered.

A sad smile graced the man's lips and he removed his satchel.

"You won't die not if I can help it. I came to check on your progress. It's the least I can do" he said.

"Why?" Johnny asked, his voice hoarse as he spoke.

"Because" The Executioner said.

"You deserve to live, Johnny ” he added.

And Johnny was moved to tears.

* * *

Jotaro had not been doing much that day just reading books, going through his jewelry and a quick walk with Iggy, his gaurdian dog who like Jotaro possessed a stand crystal. Watching the dog train with Josuke and practically chase him through the courtyard was more than a little bit amusing,though Jotaro felt a bit sad because of his inability to use his own stand crystal because of his condition.

Still it was great fun and afterwards the trio grabbed lunch before Josuke was gone for the day and Jotaro was back in his room.It was approaching evening now and soon it would be time for dinner,so Jotaro decided to kill some time until then--and to distract him from what was to come tonight with Gregorio.

"Jotaro! Jotaro, are you here?" a whispering voice called but Jotaro was unaware. It was the sound of tapping against the glass of his balcony window that caught his attention. Jotaro looked up from his book, curious as a frown etched in his lips.The tapping though had gotten louder and thus he was drawn from his spot on the bed.

In the next moment Jotaro stood up and grabbed his cloak in an attempt to hide his mostly nude form save for a light blue slingshot and black over knee socks. By now he figured whoever it was wasn't a threat and thus had no qualms approaching the billowing curtains and whoever was within them. With a flick of a switch, the crystal lamps that sat on either side of the shutter doors came on and Jotaro was approaching the door. 

It was then that Jotaro felt a familiar presence and was shocked. He didn't have to see his face to know who it was. The flowing red locks that swayed with the wind, his elven ears and the silhouette of a strong slim yet muscular body with dark green and black robes were enough to give him away.

Immediately, Jotaro threw open the curtains and his door, throwing his arms around the lone figure on the balcony. He then clung to him with all his might, burying his face in his shoulder. After a moment the man turned to face Jotaro, careful to avert his gaze before pulling Jotaro in his arms. And as he did Jotaro burst into tears.

For a while they stayed quiet like this. Jotaro's face burried in Kakyoin's chest, while Kakyoin stroked Jotaro's hair lovingly. But for each time he touched Jotaro it stung and the second his eyes so much as glanced at Jotaro they burned, his vision blurring and forcing him to look away.

Even now he felt a hum of a warning in his veins as the runic seals of the curse he was given became active. He knew now that his time with Jotaro was short.

"Kakyoin... I... You were gone so long, I..." Jotaro tried to speak but was silenced.

"Shhh.... It's alright, you don't have to worry... I'm here now" Kakyoin spoke in his signature gentle, relaxing voice.

"But... This might be the last time I see you..." he added.

"Wait, what? Why?" Jotaro asked, looking up at Kakyoin who immediately seethed and pulled away, turning from Jotaro's gaze and closing his eyes. A single bloody tear then slid from his eye.

It was then that Jotaro remembered the curse that had been put upon Kakyoin. It had been over a year ago when the two of them had gotten close. They were going to spend a night together, just the two of them. They were madly in love and Jotaro wanted to give his body to Kakyoin.

However they were discovered and Gregorio had Kakyoin imprisoned for a week before releasing him with a warning. But his father Sadao wasn't satisfied with that. Not wanting to reveal his plan, Sadao had hired a mage to put a rune curse on Kakyoin so that he could not lay his hands upon his son ever again. But when Kakyoin arrived, the mage had been killed and an evil witch gave him a far greater curse. He was cursed to never look upon his love or else he would go blind. In return for lifting the curse, she demanded brought him the pixie prince so that she may use him for a dark ritual. But instead, Kakyoin killed the witch only to find that her death had bound the curse to him for good.

Everyone at the castle was outraged, Polnareff nearly got into a fight with Sadao and Gregorio actually did, specifically because his actions endangered the kingdom. As such, Sadao's position as Court Advisor was stripped and given to Jotaro's grandfather Joseph Joestar, the Main Embassador and Sadao received Joseph's position. Gregorio figured it was best to have him in a local office outside the castle rather than inside where he could reak havock. But Sadao didn't take it very well, thus he was never home.

All the while Jotaro not only felt guilty but he was also traumatized by the whole ordeal. While Kakyoin was now forced to stay away from Jotaro, or else he was doomed to lose his vision. It was a cruel fate for them both and it was the reason why Jotaro was afraid to love again.

This is why Jotaro was wiping the blood from Kakyoin's eyes now as they held each other close. This is why every time Kakyoin comes around, the two can never look each other in the eye, why there was a wall between them now.

As Jotaro quickly dabbed the blood away, his heart was racing. His chest was tight and he wanted to cry also and Kakyoin sensed it. He always knew what Jotaro was thinking even if he didn't say a word. In a single motion, Kakyoin took Jotaro's hands in his own, gently kissed his knuckles before holding them close. It was then that they heard the sound of footsteps in the hall.

"I have to go now..." Kakyoin said before kissing his brow.

"I hope you find the one that makes you happy" he said. Before Jotaro could speak though, Kakyoin was vanishing in wisps of green and disappearing from the window. 

Just a moment later there was a knock on the door and Jotaro looked up.

"Jotaro sweetie! It's time for dinner!" his mother Holly Kujo's voice called cheerfully but Jotaro felt anything but.

"Fine... I'm coming" he said with a sigh before rising from his bed. His eyes cast another glance and the now closed windows and his heart was sinking.

There was a chance he'd never see Kakyoin again and that is what he feared most.


End file.
